If You Still Live Now
by Baka Ikemen
Summary: Ini semua salah, karena dia, ia menjadi seperti ini./Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku harus mengkonsumsinya supaya dapat terus bekerja dan menyelesaikannya./Kau terlalu terobsesi dengannya nanodayo, seharusnya kau tahu itu tidak mungkin bisa terjadi./Itu mustahil nanodayo/ Bad Summary, hasil ngebut, One Shoot.


Ia merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing dan pandangannya sedikit kabur, tapi ini sudah biasa baginya. Kedua sepatu mahalnya menginjak aspal hitam, yang kemudian berjalan menuju bangunan pencakar langit sebagai tempatnya bekerja, diluarnya sebagian besar adalah jendela film dengan cat warna putih yang bercahaya ketika gelap menyapa, diatas bangunan tersebut terdapat bulatan-bulatan hitam, merupakan kendaran berbentuk bulat yang hanya berisi empat orang. Dan juga, terdapat daratanan yang melayang-layang, bangunan-bangunan kecil berada diatas dan dibawah daratan itu, diciptakan karena lahan di bumi sudah habis.

Ketika sudah memasuki bangunan, ruangan 3x3 meter menunggunya, ruangan itu kosong, dindingnya dilapisi oleh kaca-kaca yang dibaliknya adalah mesin pemindai, memeriksa apakah orang yang memasuki bangunan itu adalah salah satu pegawai kantor itu apa tidak.

Pintu baja besar akan terbuka secara otomatis, jika ia mengakui bahwa kau salah satu diantaranya.

"Ohayou Akashi-kun." Sapa perempuan manis bersurai pink dengan dadanya yang menonjol. Perempuan itu seperti menunggu kehadirannya, papan dengan isi data-data penting berada di pelukkannya.

"Ohayou Satsuki." Balasnya

"Ne, hari ini Zes Corp. mengirim beberapa surat untuk anda, persyaratan untuk bekerja sama dengannya, Shiroku Corp. melaporkan bahwa barang-barang sudah diterimanya dan memesan beberapa lagi, dan yang lainnya sudah kumasukkan dalam komputer anda." Ucapnya sambil mereka berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Telinganya sedikit sakit karena mendengar laporan dari sekretarisnya, dan kepalanya semakin sakit memikirkan surat-surat yang harus dipilah untuk ditandatanganinya serta laporan-laporan perusahaan yang harus diperiksanya. Ia dapat merasakan pandangannya bertambah kabur dan kakinya berjalan diatas udara, kemudian.

"AKASHI-KUN!?"

Suara teriakan Momoi Satsuki menjadi penutupnya.

* * *

 **If You Still Live Now**

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya hanya pinjam karakternya untuk dinistakan.

 **Story by :** Baka Ikemen.

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance (Picisan), Sci-Fi (Nyempil dikit), dan kawan-kawannya.

 **Pairing :** AkaFuri

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BL, EYD tidak benar, dipastikan OOC, AU, Kecepatan alur tidak dapat ditentukan, love typo, dan antek-anteknya.

If you don't dead faster, He will not become like this.

Enjoy '-')/

* * *

"Kau harus libur dan istirahat tiga hari nanodayo." Ucap Midorima kepada pasiennya yang baru saja diantarkan oleh salah satu temannya, Momoi.

"Kau berlebihan Shintarou, istirahat beberapa jam saja aku sudah pulih kembali." Jawab sang pasien, Akashi Seijurou.

Midorima hanya menghelakan nafasnya, ia biasanya akan berbicara sedikit tajam jika pasiennya itu menghiraukan anjurannya, tapi itu tidak akan berlaku jika pasiennya Akashi. Ia mempunyai cara sendiri untuk membuatnya kalah.

"Setidaknya kurangi mengkonsumi obat-obatan itu nanodayo, memang akan mencukupi vitamin, mineral, protein, dan karbohitdrat untuk tubuhmu, tapi itu tidak boleh sering digunakan. Terlalu sering minum obat juga akan merusak lambungmu sendiri, setidaknya makan sekali sehari nanodayo. Kau juga sebaiknya menambah jam tidurmu, lihat kantung matamu itu, aku bahkan sudah tak bisa membedakannya dengan panda, kulitmu juga sudah pucat seperti putih kertas. Dan kurangi konsumi kafein atau obat penambah stamina nanodayo." Ucap Midorima.

"Ha'i, ha'i. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku harus mengkonsumsinya supaya dapat terus bekerja dan menyelesaikannya."

Midorima menghelakan nafasnya kembali, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Akashi jatuh pingsan, kesekian kalinya Midorima memberi saran dokter yang sama, dan kesekian kalinya Akashi tidak mengikuti sarannya. Jika itu bukan teman masa SMP dan mantan kapten basket SMPnya, dia akan memasukkannya dalam blacklist rumah sakitnya. Berterima kasihlah atas kemajuan teknologi di jaman ini, Akashi pasti mengalami komplikasi saat ini juga.

"Kau terlalu terobsesi dengannya nanodayo, seharusnya kau tahu itu tidak mungkin bisa terjadi."

"Aku tidak terobsesi, aku hanya mencoba mendapatkannya kembali. Apa kau tidak pernah membaca data-data yang hampir bisa melakukannya? Dengan teknologi yang lebih maju aku pasti dapat melakukannya. Aku ini aboslut." Ucapnya dengan santai, ia tidak merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan sang dokter yang menganggap semua pekerjaannya akan sia-sia. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan handphone berwarna hitam, ia mengetik sesuatu disana.

"Kalau begitu, jika meminjam data-data penelitian rumah sakit bilang kepadaku nanodayo, Takao dan Kuroko panik ketika file-filenya hilang dan muncul sesukanya diboard mereka."

"Baiklah, kemarikan jarimu." Ucapnya, mengarahkan papan elektronik kepada Midorima. Terdapat tulisan sebuah transaksi dengan jumlah nominal yang akan dikirimkan dan kotak di tengah-tengahnya.

Midorima menekan kotak itu dengan jempolnya.

"Arigatou Shintarou, ja." Lanjutnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 _-If You Still Live Now-_

Midorima dan assistennya, Takao, mengekorinya menuju ruang bawah, kemudian berhenti didepan pintu besi dengan tulisan _"Staff Only"_ dan beberapa simbol berbahaya. Pria bersurai hijau meletakkan telapak tangannya ke sebuah alat sensor sedangkan, sang assisten dengan retina matanya.

Pintu besi itu terbuka, ruangan luas yang sebagian besar berwarna putih. Komputer-komputer, meja-meja yang berisi beberapa tab, papan-papan di dinding berisi tulisan elektronik mengenai kondisi penelitian mereka, pipa-pipa berbagai ukuran, dan tabung-tabung berisi gas maupun cair-cairan khusus.

Ditengah-tengah terdapat tabung kaca tinggi yang cukup untuk satu orang dewasa berisi cairan bening, didalamnya adalah satu manusia, selang-selang kecil dengan jarum diujungnya menusuk tubuhnya yang tidak ditutupi sehelai benang pun.

Ia memiliki rambut coklat tanah, matanya tertutup, dibalik kelopak matanya tersembunyi manik mata coklat indah sekecil pinus, hidung kecil, dan bibir merah yang saat hidup selalu tersenyum. Kaki-kaki yang jenjang, lekukakan otot yang baru saja terbentuk, dan jari-jari tangan lentik yang dulu sering bermain dengan bola karet berwarna jingga. Ia juga tipe orang penakut, tapi entah kenapa bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Akashi.

"Seandainya Kou-chan masih hidup." Ucap Takao.

"Itu mustahil nanodayo." Balas Midorima.

Midorima masih ingat, Akashi yang mendatanginya setelah dokter lain memvonis Furihata meninggal dari kecelakaan. Akashi menanyakan cara lain untuk menyelamatkannya, berpindah studi dari manajemen menjadi kedokteran, membaca penelitian-penelitian dan mitos-mitos tentang menghidupkan orang mati, mengumpulkan dan membayar orang-orang yang tertarik dengan penelitiannya, mendanai semua penelitian ini, melakukan percobaan gila ini sambil bekerja di perusahaannya, dan bagaimana ia memohon pada Midorima untuk ikut didalamnya. Melakukan semua itu dengan mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Bahkan dengan teknologi dimasa yang akan datang, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mampu membangkitkan orang mati nanodayo." Lanjutnya.

 _-If You Still Live Now. End-_

* * *

Ini gara-gara saya main ToD di CAFEIN dan dapet dare bikin ficlet Sci-Fi.

Semoga Sci-Finya berasa X"D

 **Thanks for review, favorite, follow, silent reader, and you!**

Kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun diterima, so mind R/R ? *innocent smile*

Baka Ikemen.


End file.
